Unraveling of a Dune
by emeraldoni
Summary: Like the wind, erosion of any kind takes time, whether it is for rock or a hardened heart. Most of the time, you dont even know its happening... GaaraxSakura...'Naruto'
1. Chapter 1

**Unraveling of a Dune**

By: emeraldoni

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but I do own the plot of this little ficlette. _

Loneliness is a curious thing. It was not cured by going to parties, hanging out with friends, or being part of a crowd. In fact, Sakura found that, if anything, being around people made her feel even further segregated. It seemed as though the only time she felt companionship was in her memories. She reveled in those pictures that peppered her mind and the self inflicted illusions that appeared before her very eyes.

Lounging away from the town was the best area for her to be, most of the time where her training as a genin first started. As though as reel of film was projected in her cornea she saw Naruto fighting with Kakashi, Sasuke buried in the ground, her self hiding horridly in a bush.

Sakura found that the best place for her to replay the memories under the tree of her namesake. The branches at the moment were of a light green, creating nonsensical shadows that swirled around her in fits of wind blown movement. Looking at the gnarled limbs closely, small cherries could be seen attempting to grow.

The Lackadaisical kunoichi rolled over to her stomach, pillowing her head into her hands.

When had life become so… gray? She didn't know the exact answer to the question, but she knew when things started to change. Or maybe things didn't change, maybe that was how things always were, and she just didn't want to see that. Sakura, in her young age with romantic ideals, had been one easily blinded by reality.

Her eyes had at first started changing when _he _left. She then realized that maybe the perfect fairytales really didn't exist. She was _not _the helpless maiden needed to be saved like she wished to believe. Or maybe she was, but there was no one there to save, in the prince's place she had to save herself. The one thought to be her prince had really turned out to be the enemy.

Looking at her life now, she saw that she part of a myth in the making. Really, who would forget the story of the blond-haired Kyuubi container and his trail to find his best friend. His best friend who—though a good person—had lost his way.

Sakura was ecstatic when Sasuke, but it was unable to get out of control. Sasuke could not leave for years, aiding the enemy, the come back with nothing but a slap on the hands.

He had been turned away; the gates had closed before him, excluding him from the place that had desperately searched for him. Naruto had left as well, both of them traveling to another village. They had left her behind. They had left her alone.

She had friends, but without her family, Naruto and Sasuke, she was nothing. They were the ones that she could be truly comfortable around. They were her closest friends, her brothers, her world.

When they left, she had put up a brave front, and then promised that she would visit them.

She had yet to leave the walls of Konoha.

Tsunade kept her busy, trying to keep the young Kunoichi's mind off things better left forgotten, but even being overworked had its toll on Sakura. For every high, there was a down, and as soon as she fell into her dingy apartment the crash would come, her mind full of her loss.

Puffing a strand of pink hair away from her cheek, Sakura tensed as an unfamiliar chakra invaded her privacy. Whoever it was, she was not appreciative of their intrusion. Their feel silently walked into her vision, revealing the edge of a loosed leather coat, and thick black boots.

The mystery person deigned to just ominously stand over her with a thick and quiet air, and she turned away, facing the other direction.

"Is there something you need?"

"Haruno Sakura."

Maybe the person wasn't so unfamiliar. She had a feeling she had heard a voice like that somewhere. Wracking her brain, through her much loved memories, Sakura came up with nothing. Sighing, resigned to the fact that her solitude had been quite gloriously shattered, she sat up, finally looking at the person looming over her.

To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. She was shocked enough that she couldn't even speak for a few moments, just stare, with a clenched jaw.

"I have a message for you." Gaara said.

Sakura, shaken from another trip to the past, nodded, "You're the KazeKage, why would you be here?"

A little breeze fluttered through the young mans unruly, rust-colored hair, and he looked down upon her impassively. It was then that she began to wonder if he even remembered her. They had met a few times, most of those being run-ins at the Chuunin exams, as well as a few other times, most notably the time they had saves him. Maybe, as she was never a person in the center of attention, he had never gleaned her notice. She was just a mere shadow compared to her companions anyway, nothing special, nothing that could incite curiosity.

"I am here on official business. I was asked to tell you something."

She cocked her head to the side, her eyes—matching the tree under which she resided—telling him to go on.

"Naruto wishes to tell you that they are fine. Suna, he says, is better once you get used to it."

Crashes were always hard to deal with, and having to face the fact that they were gone so head one was harder than she ever thought. Before Sakura knew what was going on she blinking back tears, her lips trembling as questions bubbled up.

"He's—they're—okay?"

"Yes."

"What… are they doing?"

"Acting as Shinobi."

She was silent for a moment, eyes locked on the ground as though it could save her; release her from the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Not getting in too much trouble?" She asked, a strained laugh forcing itself out of her constricting throat.

"You think too much."

She glared up at him, "What do you mean? I'm just worried about them! Who wouldn't be?"

Realizing the stupidity of her rhetorical question she hunched her shoulders while clenching her fist into her lap, "Never mind. It doesn't matter anyway."

To think that she was surprised when she had first Gaara was nothing to her response when he sat down next to her. The gourd he wore was leaned against the tree, him resting against the trunk next to it. Letting out her breath in a dejected puff, Sakura leaned against the tree as well.

"Do they get into a lot of trouble?"

"Yes."

"Do they live together?"

Gaara gave her a look, that though still hard to discern, gave her the impression that he was asking '_Are-you-crazy?'_

"No."

"Do they annoy you a lot?"

"Yes."

She laughed, a little less tense now.

"They are annoying, aren't they? You know, there was this one time; they were competing to see who could eat more ramen. Sasuke didn't act like he was competing at first, but by the end…"

Gaara tuned her out, staring at the small grass clearing they faced. The space was calm, a timid breeze whispering through the thin stalks of green, the fluff of clouds barely covering the blue expanse of daunting sky.

As she babbled on about her two former teammates, Gaara began to wonder why he had sat down in the first place. The girl was…annoying. At least that's what he told him self.

Maybe it had something to do with her eyes. Looking at him, she had no fear or disgust. She looked at him like any other acquaintance from years earlier. She didn't even seem to hold him in contempt for the time he had tried to kill her. To her, he was just a contact to friends out of her reach. Though why they were out of her reach, he would not understand. She could easily come visit Suna, even delivering scrolls between him and Tsunade would allow her moments with the people she seemed to hold above everything else.

Interrupting another anecdote he didn't care to hear about the infamous duo, he asked his question, "Why do you not come see them?"

She was quiet for a moment.

Then her shoulders slumped, "I don't know… I guess I don't really want to leave the village. I don't want to leave the people I care about here. And," She paused, and Gaara wondered why she was telling him this, considering they barely knew one another, "And, I guess I'm afraid they won't want me around.

"They've always been linked together. They were friends, closer than anybody could ever imagine. They were strong, and they fought for each other." A little quirk of her lips showed she was trying to shove down the depression with a familiar expression, "I don't really fit in. I've always been weaker, I never take anything seriously… not the way they do. I have never…felt the pain they have. I've been sheltered all my life… I am not worth being with them."

Gaara was silent for a moment, still, almost as though he was a living statue.

"The amount of pain one feels does not account for who you can be friends with. Maybe someone like you could make them forget what they have been through."

"Maybe…" He could tell she was hesitant about that fact, but she thought it over, like polishing a rock in her head.

Gaara went to move, standing up as he swung his gourd back over his shoulder. He turned back to her as he felt her hand clasp his.

"Thank you, Gaara. I know we've never talked, and you probably don't really care either way… but you did make me feel better. Thanks."

All too aware of the feeling of her skin rubbing against his, Gaara nodded, then with a swirl of wind and sand, he was gone.

Sakura sat back, eyes focused on the pile of sand left on the soft soil, her mind mulling over the oddest conversation she had ever had.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

The second time Gaara met the bright-haired Kunoichi it was in the forest outside of the Konoha gates. She appeared to be returning from a mission, her locks dull and disheveled, light shadows bracing themselves beneath her eyes. When she saw him she smiled, and the travel worn expression seemed to leak away.

"Have you come with another message?"

She had paused, slumping slightly against a thick trunk, the overcast sky casting shadows on her brow. His face remained impassive for the moment, studying her as though trying to solve a problem, unwrap an enigma that would not leave him alone.

"Naruto speaks of you a lot."

She tilted her head, a faint spark of happiness igniting at his words, "He can never keep his mouth shut."

"Hm."

Walking the few steps towards him, ignoring the faint brush of sand against her sun-burnt skin, she grabbed his hand.

"Sit down, let's talk."

He sat, removing himself from her hold and distancing himself a few more inches away.

"You talk too much." He said, "Like Naruto."

Sakura pouted, a mock expression meant to put him at ease, to make herself seem friendly.

"You don't need to insult me."

He was about to open his mouth when she interrupted him, "And if you say the shoe fits, I swear…"

She left the threat hanging, and Gaara couldn't help but feel amused. Did this practically inexperienced Chuunin mean to challenge him? Was she insane?

No, she was just…odd. Maybe she wasn't quite right, mentally. Any other person would never have dared to talk to him like that. They probably wouldn't have dared to talk to him at all. Most quivered and pleased him with any string of meaningless words they could. Only a few, Temari, Kankurou, Naruto, and some more, talked to him like a person. He may be KazeKage, but there was a thin line between respect and fear. Most chose to stay in fear.

His thoughts were interrupted by the girl barely younger than him again, "Life is strange…" She said, "It is such an abstract thing."

He raised a brow, unsure as to what the point of her words was. He still chose to participate in her conversation.

"Life is far from abstract. It is simple, strait-forward, direct. There is nothing confusing about it."

She turned her eyes upon him, and even though the discussion was barely started, she was already completely immersed.

"How could you say that? Think of all the aspects in life that revolve around each and every person. Think of emotions, actions, thoughts… what are these, where are they formed? Why do we have them?"

"They are formed of our own fear. The 'aspects' of life are illusions. Living is what life is, surviving."

"Do you really think so?" She challenged, then taking a step further, "Those years of being alone… did you feel nothing but the need to survive?"

"Yes." She noticed the barely notable pause of hesitation, but moved on.

"What about Naruto? Sasuke? Even me. What about every other thing in this world. Think of all the different perspectives and mind sets. What about all of those?"

"Illusion… the only reality is death."

Sakura sighed, "You're hopeless."

The silence was punctuated only by the slight chirp of birds. Gaara had yet to get used to such everyday sounds. In the past, before he changed, he had never heard the sound of wildlife. What followed him was silence and death, the scent of blood and fear permeated him so thoroughly that the forest would quiver in terror.

Not anymore though, he took pleasure in the sound of living things going about living, unaware of the danger they were in.

"What about love?" Gaara turned his attention back to the girl as she hugged herself, legs scrunched to her chest.

"Love is something that certainly merges into our lives. It is something that constitutes death and life, it is something that makes live the way we do."

"Love is just a fall back in weakness. It is something that humans search for to find protection and stability, it is a thin veil to hide reality."

"Well, have you loved?"

Gaara remained silent, his shadowed eyes narrowing, "I don't need to feel love to know the truth of it."

"You don't know the truth of it if you have never felt it. You need to experience something before you can for a rationalized opinion."

"Feeling dilutes the truth."

"Feeling is how we live."

He was tired of this conversation; he didn't want to further it. Sakura looked up at him as he stood, he hadn't changed since the last few months she had seen him, other than his height has lengthened just a bit.

"Leaving already?"

"I need to return to Suna."

"Will you come back here?"

"Maybe."

"Say 'yes', I need some more messages from Naruto."

"Hn."

And so he disappeared in a flurry of sand.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Speaking with Gaara was a strange thing, though that seemed to be what Sakura classified many things as now days. Never in her wildest dreams of the future had she even thought of becoming friendly with the KazeKage. He was a murderer changed, someone far away, untouchable. Her younger self had been consumed with Sasuke, as she grew older she became consumed with self pity.

That seemed to fade away though, with the visits Gaara placed upon her at random times. He would come, normally having to speak with Tsunade on some matter or another, then he would leave, after talking with her for a short time. She wished he would sometimes stay longer, but that was not meant to be, a KazeKage can only be gone for so long.

Each and every time though, he came under the guise of having a 'message' from Naruto. Maybe the first time he approached her he really did he have a message, she couldn't figure out why he would approach otherwise, but as the visits flew by, it became patently obvious that the 'messages' were just covers.

She did ask how Naruto and Sasuke were doing, but it seemed to be mostly the same every time. Both of them fought, they were annoying, and they were still the closest of friends.

Odd, she thought, how, though she spoke to Gaara at some length of her former teammates, she never actually learned anything about their state of being. She was sure that there had to be some exceptional stories about them, but she hadn't heard a detail yet.

And, well, that didn't really seem to bother her.

"You are quiet today." He said as they walked down the busy street. It was their first time in public together, and it was a little stressful. It seemed Gaara's infamy had preceded him, and an unnatural path dissolved before them. The curious and distrustful eyes prickled her skin, though it seemed to have no effect on the young man next to her.

"More business with the Hokage?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"You know, it's been a while since your last visit. Is Suna okay?"

"It is fine."

"Have there been a lot of missions for your shinobi? You were worried about that before, weren't you?"

His pale green eyes settled onto her as they walked, "There is an acceptable amount."

Sakura's sigh was cut off though as she felt a shove against her shoulder. Balance wavering she crashed against Gaara, his sand catching her in a tangible touch. Catching herself, Sakura turned back at the offending figure, "Hey, Jackass! Watch where you going!"

Her eyes widened as she noticed the sand wrapping around his ankles, making him fall to the ground, face first. The kunoichi laughed and turned back to her pillar of support.

"Thanks! Stupid jerk didn't know what hit him!" his face changed form ominous, in the other mans direction, to soft as it turned to her.

They continued walking, Sakura carrying the conversation; it wasn't until later that they noticed that she was still holding onto him.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

**A/N: **This is so hard… Normally it's not that hard for me to write stuff, but I had a lot of trouble with this. Anyway, this is not the end, there should be maybe one or two more parts… this was just kind of like an intro. It will be a while before I can update though, I'm going on vacation, and unfortunately I won't have computer access (being on a boat in the middle of the Pacific… kind of.)

This was my first Gaara fic, and he is a difficult character to pin down. I've been reading a lot of his fics, and I've read up to, like, vol 36 of Naruto… but still.

I'll try my best though. Thanks to those of you who read and review. You really do make me happy. Hopefully the nest part will longer and a little more interesting and fluffy and angsty and all that good stuff.

Utill next time,

emeraldoni


	2. Chapter 2

**Unraveling of a Dune**

PART II

By: emeraldoni

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously. _

Working in the hospital was always interesting, Sakura found, but it didn't beat good-old, normal missions. Working as a medic-nin in an established building was haunted many Shinobi dreams, but Sakura found herself restless. And that was why she ended up in Tsunade's office, begging to get a real mission.

"Do you really dislike your job so much?" The Hokage was lounging in her chair, eyes half closed, body slack as she encountered Sakura's problem with fatigue.

"It's not that bad…" Sakura paused, trying to select her words wisely, "Well, it's just… _boring. _I'm not saying I want permanently on missions, but if you could just put me on a few…"

Tsunade heaved a comical sigh, "Alright. Wont be putting you on anything big though, and you wont be getting much of a choice."

Sakura nodded in relief. Sometimes Tsunade could be unreasonably stubborn, especially when it involved something that had to do with the good of the village. The young Kunoichi's request was nothing that large… but really: who actually knew what went on in the Hokage's head?

Sakura bowed, hiding her slight smile behind her unevenly cropped hair, then exited the room.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Gaara prowled impassively around the dry room. The space felt like a coffin, the enclosed space was sinking in on him as a teasing breeze whispered around his ankles.

This was so frustrating.

He hadn't been able to escape Suna in months. Months! There had been no reason to leave Suna.

There had been no excuse to visit Konoha.

The young Hokage cursed himself for his foolishness. How could he have gotten so attached to the girl? He barely knew, she had been beneath his gaze, in a manner of speaking. In a fit of childishness, Gaara blamed it on Naruto.

That was ridiculous though, because it was _he _had sat down on that certain day, it was _he _who had initiated the meetings, and it was _his _fault that he had become so attached to her. he didn't know what it was about her, but somehow she drew him in. maybe it was the way she didn't force him to talk, or the way that she allowed for silences, though they were far from uncomfortable.

She had an alluring aura, a presence that called to him like an insect to light. When she had acquired such magnetism, he didn't know, but it had caught him with ease. It certainly wasn't her _looks _that got to him.

Oh, she was pretty enough, but not in the traditional sense, and she was definitely no great beauty. Actually, when he thought about it, he hadn't thought of her as attractive until he got to know her better.

He didn't want these thoughts in his brain. He didn't want these thoughts about him at all.

The stone walls echoed with his restless pacing, and he let loosed a ferocious growl when the solid door creaked open.

He immediately reigned in his expression as a young genin scurried in, eyes wide with nervousness.

"What?" Gaara asked flatly.

Wringing his thin hands, the boy offered up his message, "Uh, KazeKage-sama, there is—uhm—a messenger from Konoha… at the gate—" Gaara wondered if this was normal behavior for the newly made genin, or if he had somehow cheated his way through the simple tests.

"I will meet them. You are dismissed."

Both shinobi disappeared form the room as quickly as possible.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Sakura stretched her arms overhead, reveling in the feel of her cracking spine. With a grunt of relief, she promptly swung her arm at the man bugging her.

So much for the 'simple' missions Tsunade had delegated to her. Sakura found that—though it was only her on it—this mission had more loose ends than she could imagine. In the beginning, she was only supposed to go to the edge of the forest, right beside the desert. This fell through, though, when she was attacked. There was no reason for it, really, but apparently this young Shinobi (most likely a dimwitted missing-nin) had a bad day and felt like taking his aggressions out on her. It was mistake on his part, but she could understand just a tiny bit. She was feeling a little tense at the moment and this scraggly guy who barely knew the ways of a Kunai was the perfect distraction.

And, well, maybe she was dragging the little scuffle a bit longer than she should. But, that wasn't her fault; it just felt so _good_ when she felt her fist hit solid flesh, and when the flesh _gave _away…

Of course, in a sort of but not so common moment of idiocy Sakura didn't pay attention to her surroundings, and as soon as the boy gave up, she noticed that the forest was just a distant memory, a thin line of green in an illusion of where she was just standing, and instead Sakura was surrounded by sand.

What the hell? Where was her contact? This mission was turning out to me much more trouble than it was worth. Maybe Tsunade had finally a little bit _too _drunk and had given her a bogus mission?

Sakura was so busy contemplating this, that she didn't even notice the bruised Shinobi sitting up, shurigan in hand as he made for a second attack. Sakura twisted, eyes wide as he came at her, and she fell back with the flurry of sand that built up in front of her.

As the breeze settled, she noticed the young man was being restrained in a web of thick ropes of sand, and a few feet away stood Gaara, absolutely furious.

Sakura had never really seen Gaara when he was truly mad, but she had a feeling she was witnessing it at the moment. His eyes were wide and bloodshot with a feral grin revealing pointed teeth. He was terrifying.

"Gaara…"

He turned towards her, face molting just a little like the Gaara she knew, until he turned back to the man. The sand, barely noticeable at first, was slowly squeezing the life out of the mislead shinobi.

"Wait Gaara—"

And she was silenced when warm moisture dotted her face. It was silent for a moment, absolute silence, and Sakura stared in shock at the remains of the young shinobi. It was just a puddle of blood, slowly soaking into the earth. The sand was stained.

The Kunoichi tuned her gaze to the killer, eyes wide, mouth open slightly, as she tenderly wiped the speckles of blood from her face. It had cooled, and the feeling almost made her shudder.

Gaara had not calmed. He was clutching his head, squatting on the ground, a look of pure pain and agony across his features as he struggled with something Sakura would neve understand.

"Gaara…"

She was still in shock, and his inner struggle was not helping. She had never really killed before, especially someone who wasn't truly her enemy, who wasn't completely evil. That was a person, however misguided, and the way it had been done…

"Gaara."

It was too much. What had happened, this was barely a B-ranked mission. How had it led to this? And why couldn't Gaara stand up? Why wouldn't he look at her? Why wouldn't he say her name in that stoic, strained voice of his? Why couldn't he just stop?

Sakura screamed.

"Gaara!"

And slowly the KazeKage stood, straitened, his eyes still wild, but calming as he looked at her, her blood stained body, the way her hands fell limply to her side as she looked upon him with and expression he couldn't name.

"Sakura…" he whispered, the name a line of hope, a savior that he couldn't believe. Sakura watched as Gaara stumbled towards her, reaching out. She flinched a little, but held her ground, and stiffened when his hands reached out to touch her.

They roamed around her body, brusquely, as he checked every part of her, and once he was done, he relaxed, mimicking her as his hands fell to his side.

"You are not injured."

"No." Sakura was not one for monosyllabic words, but she couldn't seem to get anything else out. Her body began to shake, tremble, and she didn't know why.

As she leaned in, Sakura found it funny that she was finding comfort in the killer.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

"I haven't been here in such a long time."

Gaara was silent, leaning against the rock beside her with his arms crossed. His face was impassive, but she could somehow tell that the young man was frustrated about something. She waited. He would have to bring it up soon.

"You are not careful."

She was right, and she stayed silent.

"He could have hurt you."

"I had it all under control, he couldn't have hurt me." Sakura was trying to make her voice as light as she could, hoping he was do so as well. She knew better though. Gaara was not one to take things lightly.

Gaara practically snarled, "Your back was turned to him!"

She was silent, the rough stone in her back distracting, contrasting the soft sand beneath her legs. She wondered where Gaara's gourd was, it had somehow vanished out of her sight. Or did he ever have it in the first place? She couldn't remember.

"You haven't come to Konoha in a long time."

"I have come."

"Not to me."

He was silent.

Her voice was trembling slightly, and Gaara found his insides winding up, even his demon did not like that. He wanted to run when the tears started to come.

"I n-need up—updates on N-Naruto a-and Sasuke, right?"

Gaara's knuckles were tight. How come all she thought about was them? What about him?

"And I've missed the messenger."

Sakura was silent then, waiting for what he would say. She had told Tsunade that she was bored with her job, but that wasn't all true. She missed him. It brought about insecurity she thought she had buried, one where she depended on another, one where her life was lived for the love of another.

She was aiming for a childish form of revenge. Maybe he would come and visit, only to find her gone. That would teach him. Then her mind would reel off in some other direction where she died and he regretted not visiting her, and was sad and felt pain.

She hated herself when she thought that. Gaara was not unfamiliar with death. It would probably not be a big deal to him. Not even if he cared.

Anyway, he had felt enough pain; she doubted she could add anymore though a heroic or desperate death. He would see weakness.

"You have missed me." Sakura couldn't decide whether it was a question or a statement, but it sounded more like the latter.

"Yeah." She stared at the sky that glared down at them, "A lot."

Her tears still ran, but not as sobs, more of an unneeded, silent acceptance. The feel of his fingertips wiping them away sent a shock through her, one completely different than her state earlier.

"I don't like when you do that." His face was impassive, "Don't."

She leaned into his touch, reveling in the feel, her hand covering his. It was warm, and large. Who thought she could think—feel—something so…normal, so…exciting with Gaara?

"Thank you." She whispered.

He nodded, and she relaxed, letting her body lean on his. She knew they would have to part soon. She would go report her failed mission (though that wasn't entirely her fault) and Gaara would have to return to his duties of being Village Head.

She wouldn't think of that now though. instead, she would focus on the way her hand felt in his, how his shoulder fit her perfectly and how his warmth felt wondrous even in the desert heat.

Sakura should probably have felt fear for her pillar, the one she leaned against, the one who leaned against her. She didn't though, through some intangible change of fate, Sakura felt herself feeling something completely unexpected. She felt comfort, patience (and a little impatience, sometimes), contented, an understanding. Belonging.

Sakura found herself in love, a true love, for the first time in her life.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

"So," Tsunade said, tapping a pen against her desk, "You failed the mission."

"The contact never showed."

The Hokage leaned back in her chair, a level look on her spelled face.

"He should have."

"He didn't."

Tsunade sighed.

"Any other details I should know about?"

"Nothing much. I was attacked, but it was taken care of Gaara." Well, she couldn't lie to the Hokage, now could she?

(She tried once. somehow Tsunade had sniffed it out and put her though an unimaginable hell of training, and Sakura never tried to tell a falsehood again, especially when her sensei was interested in her answer. Sakura had come out generally unscathed, except for her unreasonable fear of brown covered books.)

That got Tsunade's attention, "You were attacked? By who?"

"Just a rogue shinobi, but, like I said, he was taken care of."

"Did you bring him back?"

Sakura looked curious, "No." Why would she?

"Did you detain him?"

Tsunade was exasperated, "You just let him go?" She asked, flinging her hands up. She seemed confident that her student couldn't just kill on a whim. Well, Sakura guessed she was right.

"No."

"So, what happened to him, then?"

"He's dead."

Tsunade was silent for a moment, and during that time it seemed as though complete exhaustion overcame her.

"The KazeKage was there."

Sakura nodded, her hair swinging up and down.

"Okay… I can guess what happened."

Sakura was silent, not sure how to respond, "He's not bad…"

"I know, I know…just, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, okay?"

"Of what?"

Tsunade just shook her head, smiling, "Nothing."

As Sakura turned to leave she left one final request.

"I would like any missions that would send me to Suna."

Tsunade was silent, her features creased; almost she didn't like what she was hearing. She nodded her head though, then waved the girl out.

"Dammit. He's worse than Sasuke."

She needed some sake.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

**A/N: **Well, there you go. I hope you liked it. I feel as though I changed the tone to the story slightly. The first and second parts have different feels to them, almost like different stories. Oh well, I had to get it moving sort of, and I wanted you more in their heads.

Anyway, I'm thinking the next part might be the last, but I am unsure. It's not like I've written it or anything, so… we'll see. I'm also thinking of doing an AU in the near future. It will be my first one, if I actually get around to it. Again, we'll see.

I do love reviews, they uplift my nearly nonexistent ego. I have the worst self-confidence. And I could really use some advice.

Thanks a bunch, and Until next time…

emeraldoni


	3. Chapter 3

**Unraveling of a Dune**

PART III

By: emeraldoni

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

Sakura took a deep breath as she stared at the large, monstrous gates looming above her. The sun was shining, burning into skin more used to mild weather, and the wind bit into her, digging small particles of sand into her clothes. She was thoroughly uncomfortable. Oh, she could make the journey easy enough, but that didn't mean that she liked the way the sand found its way into seemingly every rumple in her clothes and crevice in her body. And the way her mind kept turning over all the possibilities, all the scenarios, every single nightmare that could ever come about, well… it was disconcerting, to say the least.

For a while, the Kunoichi had been able to stave off the slight fears that ran circles through her mind, but then she reached those almost terrifying gates of Suna, and it all came rushing back. She wanted to run, but she knew she couldn't. They had most likely spotted her miles away, and they probably knew who she was as well. Well, not her specifically, but from where she came from, at least. Gaara always made sure that his sentries knew what they were doing, especially after the incident a few years ago. They had a system that could rival even Konoha.

Yeah, it was definitely too late.

She stared mutely as a shinobi approached her, cautiously, of course, for you could never trust someone completely, even an ally, but his eyes held no malevolence.

"Leaf-nin! Do you carry a message?"

Sakura nodded slightly, holding a weathered scroll with the tell-tale seal as proof before her.

"It's from the Hokage, to the KazeKage."

He lowered his head in a sort of respectful greeting, "Follow me."

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Gaara was pacing again.

He was so restless. Every job seemed boring. Every responsibility was a waste of his time. It was ridiculous really; that he could be so affected by something, though he would never admit it. In fact, this was something he could completely refute. He was the KazeKage, he was powerful. Yet he fell prey to something so simple, something so confusing.

A knock at his office pulled him out of his thoughts, and a jounin walked in respectfully at the invite of Gaara.

"KazeKage-sama, there is a messenger from Konoha here to see you."

Gaara was silent for a moment, his shadowed eyes staring impassively at the jounin. Most would be unnerved by that look, the one that revealed nothing, but the jounin held his own.

"Send him in, then."

Gaara missed the amused twinkle in the jounin's eyes.

He turned back around, hands crossed before him as he stared out the giant windows. He was in a silent trance, of a sort. His mind had ventured to what had to be done, what he had neglected, why the messenger was here. Gaara didn't even turn to look at the person entering the room.

Their light footsteps padded about halfway across his way before they slowed to a stop. The person's breathing was calm, evened, and he found this a little odd, considering most were on high alert when in his vicinity. No matter, though, he would get this over with, and then get back to his duties.

"Gaara."

His eyes widened as he heard the voice, and he whirled around quickly.

"Sakura."

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

"You know, I think meeting with them was much easier than I thought it would be."

Gaara was silent, still a little ticked at the earlier meeting.

"I mean, it could have been much worse, right? They could have forgotten me, or not even cared. Or even worse, we might have been uncomfortable with each other." Sakura shudder at the horrifying thought of an uncomfortable silence. She probably didn't realize, Gaara thought, that there was no such thing as silence when both _she _and _Naruto _were together.

"But it went well, don't you think."

Gaara glared at the sky. They were currently lying on the top of a roof, though they had no idea whose. It was warm and comfortable and Sakura felt completely at peace, though the same couldn't be said for the young man beside her.

Gaara had never really had any personal problem with the young Uchiha, Sasuke, except for the challenge of a good fight, but somehow, seeing the boy Sakura used to love made him angry. Really angry.

Maybe there didn't seem to be any feelings now, other than friendship, but the jealousy was still there, hovering near the surface in the form of a bad mood. Not that Gaara would admit to jealousy, and he certainly wouldn't admit he was about ready to use his sand on the Kyuubi boy when he jumped on Sakura. She might not like that, and that would not be good.

"Hey, Gaara, you alright?"

He blinked as leaf-green eyes filled his vision, and would have pressed closer into the wall behind him if he could. Instead he just said flatly, "I'm fine."

"You sure? Because you've been really quiet."

"He shouldn't touch you like that."

It was Sakura's turn to blink, "What?"

"Naruto. He shouldn't touch you like that."

The kunoichi was still confused, "Like what?"

Gaara turned his head away from her.

"He was _hugging _you."

She was silent for a moment, "Yeah… but were just friends. It's _Naruto, _for Kami's sake. I don't think he means anything by it."

She was silent for a moment, then heaved a loud sigh, "Well… _fine."_

And with that she reached over and hugged him. It was a little awkward, hugging him from the side, only linking her fingers on the other side kept them from falling. She rested her chin on his shoulder, then stared at him, as his face, frozen for a moment, finally relaxed.

"You know," She whispered, and he was all too aware of the puff of breath against his ear, "I think I like hugging you better."

His hands came up to clutch her arm and he lowered his head, taking comfort in the feel of another human's touch, which he rarely ever received. It was a disappointment when she pulled away.

"There. Now you don't have to be jealous anymore."

His brow furrowed, "I was _not jealous."_

Sakura let it go; only offering a knowing smile as she laid her head against his leather-clad shoulder.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

"So, apparently, I'm staying here for a while?"

"That is what the scroll said."

"Uhm… Why?"

Gaara shrugged, "She said you needed to _rest."_

Sakura scowled, "From what? I've been doing barely anything." The hospital work, though boring, was easy. "And she only gave me that one mission, and that sure wasn't long _or _stressful."

Gaara stayed silent.

"Well…" She sighed, "I guess I'll have to find a place to live."

"You may stay here."

Sakura cocked her head to side. It was late, maybe she misunderstood him. Or maybe he meant the office. Her certainly couldn't mean his home, could he? No, she just heard something different.

"What?"

"You may stay with me."

"Oh. Okay."

Gaara got up. He tucked the mussed piles of papers littering his desk into a drawer, and Sakura found it a little amusing that Gaara seemed to have absolutely no organization skills. After 'cleaning up' Gaara walked to the door, obviously waiting for her.

She paused for a moment, then, slipping her hand into his, they left.

"Thanks."

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

His little suite wasn't nothing much. It was fairly large, but nothing extravagant. It was definitely simple considering his status as head of the village. There was a living room, with the regular furniture: an aged couch, a stained—but shiny—coffee table, a small TV, some pictures and dead plants. A doorway lead to the kitchen as well, which turned out to hold the same stature, though larger with a small table in it. Apparently it was the dining room as well. Sakura noticed that a thick layer of dust adorned the counter.

He showed her the bathroom, and then the bedroom. A large bed, which looked as neat as a pin, was in the center of the room, sharing the space with two beside tables and a dresser.

Gaara immediately headed towards the drawers and Sakura stood feeling slightly out of place as he shuffled through them. In no time at all though, a pair of clothes were shoved into her hands.

"You may wear these until you get more."

She smiled, "Thanks."

After taking a shower she went and found Gaara. He was sitting against a wall, on the floor, in the living room.

"Where do you want me to sleep?"

Gaara got up; eyes trained on her as he beckoned her to follow.

"You may sleep in the bed."

She was shocked for a moment, then began to refuse, before promptly being interrupted.

"I never use it."

Oh. Yeah. She had forgotten Gaara never slept. The reminder was blatantly obvious, just look at his eyes, but somehow that had slipped her mind.

"Okay."

Before long she was situated comfortably in the overlarge bed, blankets wrapped around her. Gaara had turned off the light, but stayed with in the room, sitting against the wall just like he had been in the living room. For some reason that bothered her, that he was on the floor. After a few moments, she slipped her hand over the side of the bed, lazily stretching it in his direction.

"Gaara?" She asked timidly.

"Hm."

"Could you come here?"

There was no sigh, or groan of annoyance from him as he got up, walking towards her. He was actually patient with her, though it was completely unexpected. He had never once seemed truly annoyed. She looked up at him, his eyes glowing oddly in the pale moonlight soaking through the window shades, and she grabbed his hand.

"Lay down, please?"

He was stiff for a moment, rigid even, and for a moment Sakura though he would refuse. Instead, he just let go of her hand, paced to the other side, the laid down, stiff as a plank, far away from her.

But as Sakura drifted into sleep, she grew warm from his body heat, and somehow they kept moving closer and closer. By the time morning had come, his arm was wrapped around her waist while they both slept soundly.

And nothing had happened. Nothing at all.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Oh! He made her so frustrated! Why did he have to be so stubborn? It's not like it was that hard. It would be easy for him, for her! But no. He just had to be _selfish _and not do anything!

Sakura fumed as she paced back and forth outside the KazeKage's office door. Her fingers turned into tight fists, as the knuckles whitened around the edges. Not even the holes in the wall had relieved her anger.

And it was all _his _fault!

She had had enough. With no hesitation Sakura stormed into the brightly lit room, ready to give it her all.

"Gaara!"

The rusty-haired man glanced up, paper in hand as he watched her steadily.

Walking in so fast it could almost be considered running, Sakura jabbed her finger into his chest.

"Give me the damn mission!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

Sakura screamed in frustration, "Come on! It's easy! I want to go!"

"No."

Sakura changed tactics. Her lower lip pouted out as her eyes began to shine with tears, "But-but… Gaara… Please?"

"No."

"But why?" She cried.

"Because."

Sakura screamed again, "Just give me the dam mission! I want to go!"

"No." He stood up, eyes narrowing slightly, "Go figure something else out to do."

She finally resorted to whining again, "But I want to go to the Oasis! This is unfair!"

"A mission is not a vacation."

"If I get it done quickly enough it can be."

He was silent for another moment, and her eyes widened with hope.

"No."

Sakura, feeling her normally suppressed rage come out, punched into the wall. Gaara quickly appeared behind her, "Stop it."

She just glared at him, and forged another hole.

"Make me."

He did.

She was in shock as his arms wrapped around her in a tight hug, and she felt as stiff as he acted when she did just the same thing. But somehow, though she was angrier than hell, he forced her to relax, until she brought her arms around his neck as well.

They were so close, and Sakura wasn't sure what happened next, whether he moved in, or she. It didn't really matter anyway. But when his lips landed on hers it was a jolt to her system. They fumbled a bit, never having done it before. But both Sakura and Gaara were quick learners, and soon learned what felt pleasurable and what didn't.

His lips were soft she found, soft and dry. They nibbled against hers, sucking on her lower lip until she finally opened her mouth and his tongue began to entangle with hers.

His hands ended up gripping her hips, moving up and down, until one latched onto a breast. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, hands entangled in cropped red hair that was near the color of dried blood.

He pressed her into the wall, his body's lines rubbing into her, causing her to heat up in the most unexpected of places. The area between her legs tightened, and her nipples hardened as his hand made its way under her shirt.

Sakura let out a high pitched moan as he began to kiss his way down her neck. His teeth were sharp, but he never bit down too hard, he never hurt her at all.

She ran her hands unconsciously down his front, palming his chest muscles and massaging his abs. quickly she began to fumble with all the straps holding his clothes together.

They were cut short though as the door burst open revealing a very shocked Kankuro. Gaara released a feral growl in his direction as Sakura jumped away, a blush more vibrant than her hair quickly spreading across her face.

"Oh… sorry for interrupting." The painted-face boy left, closing the door behind him. The couple didn't miss the smirk though, nor the thumbs up in Gaara's direction. Not even the "Keep going where you left off-" was missed.

The moment was over though. Gaara straitened, and Sakura fancied she say a little red on his cheekbones as well, though she would never say anything about it. Instead she asked another question.

"So… can I go?"

"No."

Damn.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

A/N: Well, her you go. Thank 'SasukesoOoFlower' for being a beta. She has helped me edit, and inspired me to go over my work. She also edited my fic Forbidden, which I forgot to mention. I hope you liked this, though it is not the last chapter. Maybe two or three more to go… who knows?

Reviews make me feel better, so please do so. Also, indicate whether you would like a GaaxSaku AU next, or an ItaxSaku in the review. I was planning on doing the AU, but then Itachi hit me in the forehead with inspiration (and a senbon) so I am in a quandary (Gaara is on the other side of my mind with bloodshot eyes, a feral grin, a whole shit-load of bloody sand) and I cant decide, so please help me.

By the way, if you read the story Forbidden please tell me your thoughts. I never expected to do something even remotely like that; it is a far cry from my normal writings. And that was almost plain smut, too, which I have never done before. It was smutty love. Heh.

Well, until next time…

emeraldoni


	4. Chapter 4

**Unraveling of a Dune**

PART IV

By: emeraldoni

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Doy ( that came all the way from 2nd grade. Mature, I know)._

Gaara's eyes couldn't help but linger on the bustling figure in the kitchen. He had never, in all his years, imagined to have someone in the kitchen, cooking for him. Yet there she was, short-pink hair pulled back, loose strands framing her flushed face. Sakura even wore an apron, and though Gaara didn't care to admit it, it made him feel… something.

She turned her vibrant, fey eyes back to him and grinned, then waved him over, "Come taste this. Tell me if it needs anything else."

He hadn't wanted her in there before, the musty place had seemed barren, a room he never wanted to enter. Yet, somehow his kunoichi had made the kitchen a place he didn't want to leave. This was probably his favorite room, at the moment.

"Hurry up. Don't be so slow!"

No one else would ever be able to talk to him that way, but Gaara didn't mind. It was almost refreshing, the fact that she did not fear him. She _cared _for him. She had even said so.

It showed in everything she did: bringing him a cup of tea when he was stressed, holding his hand, making him dinner, the way she looked at him… he could even feel it in the food he tasted at the moment—which was perfect, by the way.

"Good." She said, "I was worried there was too much salt."

He worried about her. He never wanted her to be hurt, to be afraid, to be anything but happy. Somehow she had calmed him, even Shukaku inside of him. It had seemed impossible, but hadn't she done impossible things before?

"Sakura…"

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her, nuzzling her neck as he found comfort. She never pushed him away, and always relaxed in his embrace. Her body soothed him when he felt the world tilting.

"Are you feeling tired? Maybe you should go rest on the couch." The simmering supper had been forgotten as she shifted in his grip to face him. Her worried eyes stared up at his, and he felt everything would be okay, as long as she was around.

He didn't say anything to her question, just shook his head and rested it on her shoulder. He could gain enough energy by just being near her. It was a gift from her to him. She was a gift to him, a hope beyond hope, a dream that he could never imagine stepping into reality.

Yet not everything in reality is perfect, and that is why dreams are dreams, that was the first thing he had learned.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Sakura sighed as she ambled down the near deserted street. The day had been long, and quite boring. Gaara had been busy with duties—duties which he had been neglecting. She would have found Naruto and Sasuke, but they were on a mission, never there when a fog of dullness settled in.

So she had puttered around with no purpose while the sun crossed the sky on its lazy pathway. Each moment seemed a year, and each minute seemed a decade. Eating had not done the trick, as neither did shopping or daydreaming. It seemed she was doomed to a quiet day of solitude.

It was almost over now, though, and the bored kunoichi rejoiced with the thought Gaara would be ready to go home.

_Home…_

She could hardly believe the time she spent with Gaara had reached the numerous amount it had. She was so…happy with him. Everything seemed to fast. She savored every second in his presence, every hour a holiday that brought more joy than all the real ones combined.

Of course, some things about him annoyed her, like his stubbornness, for one. He would just _not _let go of some of his ridiculous notions, like not letting her go anywhere, as though she would disappear when out of sight. Or the fact that he was a teensy bit… _aggressive _when other men were around her. She liked to say it was him being protective, but possessive was probably a better word for it.

And they weren't really together, either. Nothing had really _happened. _A few kisses every here and there, and the multitude of tender touches, but nothing like well… she blushed even thinking about it… _sex._

So immersed in her thoughts, Sakura didn't even notice the dark setting she slipped through. She really had no reason to fear ally ways, she could over power even the strongest of men. At the moment though, she was completely unaware of her surroundings, so when the gen-jutsu caught her she was shocked.

Her limbs stiffened like boards as her muscles latched in odd positions. And at that moment, Sakura cursed her world with every phrase she knew, lamenting the day when she became so laid-back.

She glared furiously at the man stepping out of the shadows, a scraggly creature who she would like nothing more than to castrate. His leer burned into her memory, as his oily fingers traced disgusting patterns on her convulsing skin.

And the anger, such that she never knew before, turned to fear, for she couldn't even make a sound.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Gaara stepped out of his office, striding through the hallways with an air of fatigue, though he hid it well. His gourd was strapped to his back, like usual, but he wished nothing more than to lean it against the wall, and lean himself against a certain kunoichi.

But when he strode into the rooms, she wasn't there. He knew, just passing through the doorway. Her scent was a little stale, and the place was completely silent. He shifted. Something wasn't right; she was always there, though normally she would meet him in his office. He could assume she was with her former teammates, but they weren't in Suna, they were quite a ways away.

And for the first time in his life, Gaara felt fear. This wasn't the shallow fear of his own pain or death, but the fear for a loved one.

Instantly the windows burst open as sand blew up from the streets, caressing every corner, studying every shadow. He was still, frozen, eyes wide as he stared at something not in the room, but outside of it. He would know where she was, he would find her.

And so he did.

He felt her struggle, her entrapment, and the horror of the jailer. His rage bubbled up at the sight of her being pressed against a stone wall, crumbling with age.

Shukaku had control, and he was furious that something of his was being hurt, being taken.

Gaara, in a whirlwind of sand, disappeared; a whisper of bloodlust was all that was left behind.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

She was terrified. How could she have ever let this happen? She was a fucking shinobi for Kami's sake. This guy, the one touching her, defiling her, probably wasn't even a genin. The jutsu was probably a half-formed attack learned by watching the guards, or reading a textbook.

She wished she could at least scream. But no… he controlled ever muscle, allowing her only enough freedom to draw in just enough air, though dark spots were imminent.

"Quite the struggler." His voice was like slime in the air, smooth yet distasteful. He repulsed her. The only telltale sign of her fear, her disgust, was the trembling incasing her entire body. It was the only expression she could make.

His fingers roamed her face, her neck, up her arms, ruffling the sleeves of her shirt in teasing manner. She felt like throwing up. This was so wrong. Sakura had heard of things like this happening to other girls, but she had never thought it would happen to her. She was a ninja, for fucks sake, this was _not _supposed to be happening.

Her mind whirled, yet was strangely dim, not wrapping around the happenings, she supposed. She wanted someone to be there, someone to save her. Why wasn't anyone on the street, didn't they pay any attention what-so-ever?

She thought of Naruto and Sasuke. She thought of all her friends in Konoha.

She thought of Gaara.

It wasn't until the man started tearing at her clothes that her mind came into a further frenzy. She had always been taught to keep calm, cool, in such situations, and thinking of it from a third person perspective she had thought this easy. It wasn't, though, if anything, a clear thought would be far more impossible than the desert flooding. It occurred, somewhere deeply in her mind, that if she lived, she would not live unscarred.

He ripped her shirt, a strait, but ragged line, revealing the binding covering her chest. She couldn't breath, she felt suffocated. He skin pimpled as a cool breeze ran over it, whirling around her as though in a final embrace. Her eyes widened. It couldn't be, it—

She almost sobbed in relief. She would have, if she could, but the jutsu still held her tight. It didn't matter so much anymore though. There was Gaara. Even as his face snarled, his eyes wide with fury, she took comfort from him. The man, withdrawing from her, tried to make an escape.

"W-wait! I didn't mean to! I d-didn't know!"

He was cut off though, for a barrier of sand drew up around him, silencing him in a splatter of blood. Silence, it hung in the air like a blanket that pierced. With the man's death, the jutsu had been released, and Sakura had sunk down the wall. Her knees were weak as she shivered; the places touched burning in an almost painful feeling.

Gaara was still. His breathing slowly calmed, and he cursed his self for not bringing the offender a more painful death. He should have drawn it out. The molester had deserved it, and more.

He turned towards the shocked kunoichi, reaching out for her, but drew back. She flinched, and he hadn't even touched her.

It wasn't him, she knew that. She didn't think she could ever be afraid of Gaara now. No, it was the faint, pulsing memory, vibrant behind her eyes. She saw his hand, and she saw the hand of the man. Her rational mind told her they weren't the same. They shouldn't even live in the same world, that's how different they were, but her body paid no heed to that practical voice, not at the moment. She saw the pain in his eyes, though he quickly hid it, backing a step away as his hands hung loosely at his sands.

Sakura struggled up, arm supporting her against the wall.

"I'm sorry. It's not you, it's—"

She choked, walking on unsteady feet towards him as he stiffened, unsure of what to do. Quickly, ignoring the screaming hesitation in her body, she buried herself into his body. She was wracked with tears, using him as her pillar, her comfort. And so, slowly, he held her, hands lightly rubbing calming circles on her back.

"Thank you." She whispered, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you."

It was all she could say. Slowly, Gaara slipped an arm under her knees, the under cradling her back as he picked her up, carrying her silently back home.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Sakura blinked to the persistent light burning her closed eyes. The blankets wrapped around her in a childlike embrace, and the kunoichi felt completely relaxed. Moving slowly, she stretched limbs, making a strong attempt to keep covered as she did so. It was about the tie she was stretching like a cat—her rear in the air with her chest touching the bed—that Gaara came in.

Sakura blushed slightly at being caught in such on odd position, but she quickly sat up and smiled at him.

"Gaara."

He nodded to her. Slowly striding to her, cupping her cheek just a little but roughly, Gaara searched her face with shadowed eyes.

"You are…unhurt." It was a tentative statement, almost a question.

Sakura's smile, at the reminder of the previous night's incidents, became a little more strained. She looked down at herself, the ripped shirt had been removed, but she still wore the chest binding and the same pants. She was feeling a little more than disgusting.

"Yeah… I just need to take a bath."

Gaara nodded, backing away to giver her room to stand. Flipping her legs, her skin dimpling at the rush of cool air, Sakura attempted to stand up. She hadn't realized it, but she was more affected than she thought. Her legs gave out, knees buckling as she reached out to catch the bed. A flurry of sand caught her instead, cradling her gently as warm arms encircled her.

"I will take you there."

She nodded, face flushed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You probably think I'm weak, huh?"

"No."

She looked at him, confusion in her yes, "B-but… look what happened! Most people would think of me as weak."

"I am not most people. It does not matter what they think." He allowed small smile, one so rare, so easily unnoticed, that she felt her spirits lighten almost instantaneously. They both remained silent after that.

Sakura trained her eyes on Gaara's neck. When had necks become so attractive? His especially so. Muscles jumped slightly, as ligaments came into sight. The hollow under his chin was shadowed, and for some reason she wanted to trace her fingers on his skin, which seemed especially soft.

She resisted though, sighing gladly when Gaara set her on the floor softly so he could start up shower for her. Steam filled up the bathroom with the heat of the water, and the facet squeaked as Gaara searched for a good temperature.

"Do you need any help?"

Sakura shook her head, but for some reason, as he made his way to leave, she caught a hold of coat.

"Wait…"

She pulled him closer, and he didn't resist, much, as she pulled him into her arms. Like the night before, his arms around her were tentative, but there, and Sakura felt completely safe.

His face nuzzled her neck slightly, pressing against her, him on his knees as she sat on the bathtub ledge. The small room was filled with steam, the water running unheeded as Gaara began to kiss her.

They were just small pecks against the neck, at first. Soon, though, they grew a little more intimate, a little more passionate. He leveled with her face, and she leaned forward, pushing her lips against his. Their mouths sucked and danced with one another, moving together, allowing for a small amount of pleasure.

Gaara's hands brushed across her back, and she felt him picking at the binding as it slowly loosened. She did the same with his coat, fumbling with the buckles while at the same feeling him as much as she could.

His coat fell away, a black puddle on the ground, and a simple undershirt was presented to her. Sakura felt her binding unraveling, falling away from her, but still covering her up. Gaara growled in slight frustration as Sakura had been successful in pulling his shirt off. She ran her fingers over his smooth, pale skin in light brushes. His muscles rippled with her, and the sensation of touch completely consumed.

She wasn't sure where it came from, but Gaara produced a kunai knife, slicing though the binding, then throwing it to the floor. Sakura laughed slightly, breathlessly, which ended in a moan as his attention was turned to her breasts. He caressed and rubbed, gripping her as his mouth released hers and moved its way down her neck once more.

Sakura's legs wrapped around his waist, and with an unspoken agreement he picked her up, stepping over the edge of the tub and into the warm shower water. Instantly they were soaked, and Sakura found her pants clinging to her, and she wished they were off.

Something about the water ruffled her, making the heated feeling her in lower belly bloom until she felt as though she would burst. The muscles in her thighs tightened as the tight spot between her legs convulsed. She whined slightly when Gaara's hands left her, but sighed again when they came back, trying to loosen her pants.

It was a difficult, but Gaara seemed to have a talent, for her pants were off in no time flat, leaving her wrapped around him in just her underwear. Vaguely, Sakura realized that cleaning up the water on the floor would be a bitch, but that was quickly pushed out of her mind as Gaara started sucking on a hardened nipple. Her head was thrown back slightly as Gaara supported her, one hand under her rear and the other mid back, fingers splayed. She burned where he touched her, and where she touched him, in a delicious way, completely unlike the dead stranger from the night before.

Sakura caressed his shoulders and neck, gripping him when another wave of delightfulness fell upon her. He sucked, goading his tongue in the most amazing of ways as Sakura let him do as he willed.

"Gaara." She grounded out, her voice tight with need.

Something about her voice set him off, but not in the way she would have liked. He let her go completely, dumping her unceremoniously to the floor. Looking at his face in a daze, she saw confusion, and a slight hint of fear.

"Gaara…?"

He was gone. Sand whirled around in the small space, leaving her all alone, body aching for more. Granules of sand leaked down the drain, avoiding her through little rivulets as she sat, back slumped.

She cried, but it was unnoticeable in the now cold shower water.

**Oooo000OOO0000oooO**

**A/N: **Well, this is just never going to end, is it? It was supposed to be a THREE-shot… go figure that that didn't end up happening. My planning skills go for crap. And is it just me, or (I think I've said this before) but has the tone of this story completely changed? Hmmmmm.

I was going to try to make this the end, but… well, look how well _that _went. Maybe one or two more? Dunno.

Anyway, about the ItaxSaku vs AU GaaxSaku: Gaara is in the lead, but Itachi is close behind. So give me you opinion. I plan on writing them both (Keyword: 'plan'unreliable) but which one are you most impatient for? Tell me in a review, or PM me, and I'll figure it out.

Anyways, wish me a happy birthday. It was yesterday (8/25) and it was stressful. I got an iPod though, which was pretty cool, and I bought some books and clothes. I don't really care for shopping, but a means to an end… I guess.

Well, until next time…

emeraldoni

PS: I am changing the rating to 'M' for Mature (for obvious reasons). I think that's what it was supposed to be in the first place, but I must have accidentally clicked 'T'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unraveling of a Dune**

PART V

By: emeraldoni

_Disclaimer: …_

Sometimes Sakura missed home, Konoha, and her friends. It was hard for her to imagine that she was actually under the same sky as them. The sky above Suna seemed so…different. It was vast; a pale blue that seemed so overwhelming that dizziness overcame her when she stared too long. And then the clouds… they moved so fast, never resting in the sky with ease, instead they flowed across the expanse as though in a rush to get somewhere, or a rush to get away.

She sighed, arms behind her head as she rested on top of an inconspicuous roof. Tsunade had ordered this to be a vacation of sorts, but it seemed to have just stressed her out even more. Oh, it was wonderful when she first got here, but now…

Gaara was avoiding her. The short glimpses she had caught of the KazeKage had been few and far between. The words he gave her had been cold and impersonal. Every time he talked to her, every time he ignored her, it felt as though a hand was constricting her chest, like she was bleeding.

Sakura _had_ checked for internal bleeding, but even with her extensive medical training she found nothing. Well, that was stupid, she knew what was wrong, she just didn't want to admit it. With what had happened, she didn't even want to entertain the thought, spitting in the notions hypothetical face.

In some deep recess of her mind Sakura realized she wasn't acting like herself, more so like Sasuke, or someone… someone who hid their feelings. But she couldn't say she had no good reason, she certainly did have one.

It was the feeling of shame, embarrassment, depression, anger… all of those vying for attention in her mind, in her heart. It was reasonable, considering that she had never, ever, been so intimate with a man, nor any other living person. She had practically dissected herself then showed him with her skin wide open pinned to the side. She had revealed her very core to him, and acted like it was nothing. He was her first kiss, for Kami's sake, and he had literally thrown her to the floor, figuratively stomping her insides with his heavy boots.

It had taken a while, and it went against her very being, but Sakura had finally decided that maybe she should leave. The 'vacation' had never been needed, and it wasn't much of one anyway. In fact, Sakura was looking forward to going back to work, whether on active duty as a shinobi, or a medic-nin at the hospital. It would take her mind off things. At least, that's what she hoped.

Yeah, she offered a smile to no one but the sky, though there was no joy in it what so ever. She would head back to Konoha. Maybe it wasn't the perfect solution, but it was what she had come up with on the spot. It was what she wanted to do, to escape.

She decided she would leave that night.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Gaara stared out the window, his eyes dull and inattentive as he ignored the speaker before him. Kankurou, currently silenced and eying his comrade, posed a question completely unrelated to the topic (which was about the increasing amount of strays in the city).

"Hey, what's with you? You're not normally like this."

Gaara turned his attention his attention to his brother and ally, shrugging off the concern like an overly warm coat, "Nothing. Go on."

"You weren't even listening."

"I was."

"No, you weren't."

"Leave."

Kankurou sighed, dropping the boring report on the paper-scattered desk before him. He wasn't brushed away so easily, and though he turned to leave, words still left his mouth.

"What about Sakura-san? I haven't seen her in a while. Is her vacation over?"

The puppet master did not miss the narrowing of the KazeKage's eyes, nor the tightening of his mouth.

"She is still here."

"Yeah? Well, then, say hi to her for me."

Gaara gave a stiff nod, mentally sighing in relief as Kankurou left the sun bathed office. In truth, he had been trying to stay as far away from Sakura as possible. She was still in Suna, of that he knew, and she still lived in the mid-sized apartment they shared. All because she didn't see him, didn't mean he didn't see her.

He found—since now he couldn't sleep, not without her—that he like to watch her sleep. Her breathing became calm, as her chest moved up and down, slowly, rhythmically. Her brow was sometimes soft and smooth, while other times it was furrowed. Oftentimes she cried.

He left when that happened. It wasn't anything loud, or dramatic, but soft, silent tears that ran unrealized down her flushed cheeks. That was the hardest part, the knowledge that he could do nothing to help her, nothing but stay away.

It wasn't some sudden realization, though it came through the fog all at once. No, this had been an inkling in his mind for some time, something that had lived within him from a time before even Sakura came along. She just activated it.

Gaara had never been meant to have someone close, to never be loved in an intimate manner. He _was _loved, but not closely. The love offered to him by Temari and Kankurou was like respectful siblings, completely trusted in battle, in life, but never touching. The love Naruto gave to him was of the likeminded, of two outcasts knowing the others pain.

The one time he had loved with affection the person had died, by his own hands.

He didn't want that. He could deal with distant touches and relationships, but though Shukaku had been sedated for the time being with Sakura, he would not remain that way forever. Gaara didn't have complete control when dealing with her. When she was hurt, when she was feeling pain, he lost it, taken over by rage, madness.

Suna would be in danger.

Sakura would be in danger.

He didn't want that. He wanted her to be safe, to be protected and cared for, which she wouldn't feel with him. Yes, he may feel something for her, lust, love, a multitude of emotions which swirled inside him like bees in a hive, but they could be placated, as long as she was happy.

And she would be happy, as soon as she found someone who could protect, who could make her feel warm and be with her for the rest of her life, which would last long.

Gaara growled slightly. Unfortunately, his thoughts were ruined by the tightening of his chest and haze in his eyes. The thought of her being with another man outraged him. He knew it would be better for her to commit to someone else, but his body would not agree.

In fact, his body, his self in general, was angry. He wouldn't pinpoint his anger, directing it at nothing, or some unsuspecting person who pushed him over the edge, but if he had to admit it, he would probably say he was mostly angered by himself. He hadn't see Sakura in days, not even to watch her sleep. His nights had been spent in the office, hovering over paperwork and trying to keep his mind blank.

Maybe it was time he spoke to her.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

The apartment was empty, as though it hadn't been lived in for days. The air was stale and musty, and Gaara noticed that the kitchen was covered in a fine layer of dust once again.

The bathroom was the same. The curtain hung like a dead animal, and only the bare basics of personal hygiene was left behind. The colorful shampoos and pungent body washes had been removed. The place was barren.

Flashes of the morning that had started this all ran through his head, making his body heat slightly, and had him aching for the pink haired kunoichi. He exited the room. That was enough.

By the time he reached the bedroom, he had already known she was gone. But, for some unknown reason, he had to confirm it with his own eyes. It hurt all the same, though, the knowledge that she was gone. The bed was made, just like before she came, with nary a wrinkle.

The curtains were drawn, making the space dim and producing a disheartening atmosphere. He hoped she did that after she left. He didn't want her staying in that setting. Sakura was a person of the sun and light. She did not belong in darkness.

Gaara collapsed on the bed, shoulders hunched as he sat and stared at his hands. The sheets crumpled, but he didn't mind. It reminded him of her.

It was good she was gone. This was what he had wanted.

Gaara exited the small home, heading down to the streets. People greeted him and he returned the favor, nodding to them in acknowledgement.

It was good she was gone, Gaara thought as he walked out of the gates.

It was good she was gone, Gaara repeated as he walked in the direction of Konoha.

It was good she was gone…

Right?

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Sakura's shoulders slumped slightly in relief as she approached the Konoha gates. It seemed the past few days had been spent running, eating, and freezing her ass of in ice cold streams—even in her depressed state she couldn't let her hygiene go.

Her sleep, though, was a completely different story. Shadows settled themselves gently under her eyes, bruised and slightly swollen, like she had been hit. Around the white of her once-bright orbs, dim now, was a red and bloodshot lattice-work of stress, matching her sunburned cheeks. All the little physical annoyances, wrapped together with her dark mood made the fatigued kunoichi even more miserable.

It helped, just a little, that Konoha was exactly the same as when she left. The streets bustled, but not with shoulder to shoulder traffic, just enough to feel obscure. Shops lined the streets, along with buildings, and walls separating the public from private homes. Leaves fell to the ground in bright colors: oranges and reds and yellows, whirling together in the coming of fall.

Sakura had to hurry home, before the tears began to overwhelm her.

She had truly missed this.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

"So," Tsunade stared at her former student, silent suspicion clouding her eyes, "You've returned."

Sakura nodded; face brittle as she tried to keep her composure, "Yes. I feel completely rested. I'm sure I can go back to work now."

Tsunade's eyes studied her own, assessing the state her young, former student was in.

"You sure?"

Sakura nodded her head with a determined tilt, eyes strait forward as her lips tightened, "I want to work."

Tsunade slumped back, poured herself a small cup of sake, then waved a hand at Sakura, "Fine, fine. Come here."

She did so, slightly hesitant, but willing to anything to get her job back. Standing next to the Hokage, a question in her eyes, Sakura leaned forward as Tsunade pulled on her collar.

"Close you eyes."

She felt a cool hand cover her upper face. Callused fingers soothed her forehead as healing chakre made the tense feeling of her muscles relax. Energy flowed through her skull, dissolving the stress, leaving relaxation behind. Sakura smiled as she pulled away.

"Thanks, Tsunade-shishou."

"Yeah, yeah. Go home and get some rest. Report to the hospital tomorrow, early morning, you know when."

"Okay. Tomorrow, then."

"Mmhm. Now, get out."

Sakura left, leaving Tsunade staring at the wall crowded with pinned up papers, though she quickly desisted as she called for Shizune.

"Get Kakashi for me. I need to have the guards watch out for a certain someone at the gate."

The certain someone who had obviously hurt her apprentice, and would not get away with it.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Gaara stepped out of the thick foliage, striding towards the Konoha entrance on the well worn dirt road. Ignoring the shinobi he made to step his way through the overwhelming gate, expectant of finding his Kunoichi as quickly and easily as possible. The KazeKage was not at all expecting for the men to step in front of him, sending him fierce glares as they stepped into his path.

"Stop. Do not go any farther, Gaara of the sand, you are not allowed to enter Konoha."

Gaara's eyes narrowed and his mood darkened considerably at such a petty inconvenience.

"Let me pass."

"No. Direct orders from the Hokage herself. You are not allowed in. Ever."

"I do not care. Move."

"I'm sorry, but, no."

Gaara's hands clenched into fists so tight his knuckles burned white, and his eyes became bloodshot. He wanted to see Sakura. These fools, these weaker, worthless beings were blocking his way, and he would do anything to remove them.

Maybe his objective had been a little clouded. Gaara wasn't entirely sure when he had reached Konoha. The entire trip seemed to just be a distant memory, hazy with age, though it had just come about. If he had been thinking clearly, he would have realized he was doing the exact thing her feared: losing control.

Gaara was pulled out of his thoughts, though, by a light-toned voice.

"Ah! KazeKage-dono, we weren't sure when you would arrive."

Gaara turned to the annoying sound, greeting the person petulantly, "Copy-nin."

Kakashi had his fingers raised in his every day, casual 'hello.' His eye crinkled with a smile, however false it may be, for the angered visitor.

"So, how have you been these days? You haven't visited in a while."

Gaara's brow furrowed as his eyes narrowed even further. Gritting his teeth he said, "Let me in. Now."

"Sorry, 'fraid I can't do that. Hokage's orders, you know."

"I don't care. I need to get in."

"No can do. Sorry."

Gaara stepped forward, his demeanor obviously antagonistic as he got into an offensive stance.

"Tell me, Hatake, how much do you value your life?"

"How much to you value Sakura?"

He didn't have an answer, so Gaara attacked instead.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

**A/N: **Well… that's that, I'm glad I finished this story, now I can go onto the other one. It's called the 'Budding Youth of a Flowery Bunch.' And you're in luck! It has Gaara in it too, featured with out very own favorite… Rock Lee! I bet their sex will be fun.

Just kidding (which you probably already knew) this isn't over. Obviously. So here's my real A/N—

Happy 14th Birthday 'angelfox13'… I hope your year goes well. You have my best wishes. That was the year my life went downhill, so I have a dream that yours will ascend instead. Good luck with life, I hope you don't get lost on it (like a certain someone I could name) and so I dedicate this chapter to you. Chapter 5 of Unraveling of a Dune. I know it's not the happiest one, but it leads to the happy one. I'm sure you can draw some hidden moral or meaning behind it, or something like that…

Also, it seems—so far—that the AU Gaara fic is way—WAY—in the lead. At the moment, that is going ot be my next project. Let me warn you though, these will proabablt not be super long, like twenty chapters. Maybe—MAYBE—ten. We'll see. It could become a one-shot for all know. Remember, I write out of my ass.

Well, that's that. Happy Birthday to 'angelfox13', and to anyone else out there who has a B-day as well (tell me and I'll be nice.) I also want to thank all the reviewers. I'm amazed at how many I have gotten. I'm really unused to this, normally my stories are comparably to ghost towns. Hmmm. Must be the genre, or something…

Well, until next time…

Emeraldoni

PS: my e-mail has not been working. At all. So, I get no update notices about anything (reviews, PMs, etc…) if you have tried to contact me, I'm sorry. Leave it in the review and I will get back to you. Later.

PPS: Hey... if you have any fanart about this story,(or any cool coupliong in general) tell me about it! Give me the link, and I will post it on my little hompage thingy. If you dont want me to put it up, I wont, but I would still love to look at it... Pleeeaaassseee?


	6. Chapter 6

**Unraveling of a Dune**

PART VI

By: emeraldoni

_Disclaimer: Enough said._

_ WARNING: LEMON... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._

Sakura lay out on the cot, hands linked over her belly as she gazed up at the sterile, white ceiling. The hospital seemed to have become her home, as much as she dreamed of escaping it. There was something about her small apartment that seemed to deter her mind to things far better left in darkness. And at least at the medical center, she had an excuse as to why she couldn't sleep, and rarely ever did so.

Her own office had become her room, a little make-shift bed laid out in the corner, surrounded in papers and other odd assortments and tools that had to do with her job. Sakura found that, lately, she had liked fiddling with instruments of any kind, she even found some weapons of torture in her office—though how those got there she had no idea, and didn't really care to find out.

Sakura sighed again, sitting up to switch off the light in hopes of being able to actually find some peace in slumber, though she severely doubted it. She almost felt like Gaa—_him_, and her eyes began to hold a kin to his. Nobody said anything, commented on her new-found exuberance to work and her more than slightly disheveled appearance, but they noticed, and they watched.

The pink haired kunoichi suddenly glanced up as a loud clatter suddenly filled the silent hallways, echoing into her room. A sigh escaped her lips as she stepped out to investigate the disturbance. Running towards her was a small group of people, shinobi slung over the shoulders dripping trails of blood. From her vantage point (frozen as the minute mass came to interrupt her off time) none of the wounds looked mortal, just barely enough for disablement and hospitalization.

"Haruno-san! Haruno-san!"

Sakura focused her attention on one genin, staggering under the wait of a far heavier man than the girl carrying him. Her eyes were fearful as she stared up at the medic-nin, "There's an attack on the village, at the front gates!"

An attack on the village, and at the front gates as well? Sakura wondered how incredibly _stupid _this person must be, or maybe they were obviously insane? As she stared at the injured rushing by, she found the enemy must be fairly impressive to cause this much damage, and just a little bit pissed.

Rushing in the opposite way the group had come, Sakura hurried to the front gate, knowing that a more experienced medic would probably be needed in the mist of battle for those that couldn't be moved. She hung to the right as another little wave of people came by, and Sakura couldn't help be curious by the fact that not one of them was deathly injured.

Here ears perked though, as a rushed conversation made it's was to her ears, "Why would a sand shinobi attack us? They're our allies!"

And Sakura froze, eyes widening as the wall blurred slightly. She had to have heard wrong, he would do something like that, would he? No matter, in a flurry of motion Sakura jumped through a nearby window and onto another roof. Saturating her legs with chakre, the kunoichi ran as fast as she could to where her suspicions lay.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Gaara snarled as Kakashi proceeded to blur his hands in a multitude of positions, effectively creating some type of jutsu that Gaara did not want to be on the receiving end of.

"KazeKage-sama, this is your last chance, you are not welcome here!"

The insomniac just let out another snarl, a grin warping his handsome features as his eyes widened with a bloodshot malevolence. He hadn't lost control for some time, not since he fought Naruto actually, and afterward he had kept a tight reign. For some reason, though, he felt no need to indulge his human side, instead letting Shukaku's murderous impulses slowly encase his body.

Sand whirled around him in silent tendrils, forming a barrier between him self and the elder jounin. Gaara's arms were crossed, revealing a lackadaisical pose for all the threat being placed upon him, not losing his irritating demeanor as his body became the demons, and not his own.

Dodging attacks from Kakashi, Gaara slowly let his vision haze and blur, a dull red seeping into his perception. If at all possible, his grin became wider.

Why did this meaningless drone insist on getting in his way? It was ridiculous, completely idiotic. This was something he did not want to have to deal with now, and it seemed to be getting on his nerves even further as seconds ticked by.

"I warn you," Gaara growled, "Get out of my way, before it is too late."

Kakashi, his jutsu misplaced, pulled out a scroll, his mismatched eyes studying Gaara, "Sorry, no can do. Hokage's orders."

That was it, that was it! Gaara snapped. Bloodied sand raced to him self, merging over his arms and body, his face morphing into a creature far from human, his right arm becoming monstrous. He would kill this man. He did not care who he was, but this annoyance had pushed his last button, and Gaara would allow for no more delay, as his patience was already thin.

Both men were saved from the devastating fight though, as a voice beamed through the heavy air, "Gaara!"

Immediately he was human again, the sand dropping to the ground unsupported, as his arms hung limply at his sides. The whole world disappeared, and all he saw was her. She was his everything, his light. Sakura was the only one who he would allow inside of him, trusting her to never turn her back out of spite.

"Sakura…" He breathed, eyes glued to her as she jumped down from the Konoha wall, striding over to him. He was absolutely immobile, as she walked so fast that it was almost jogging, and he didn't move and inch when she drew her hand back.

He was a bit shocked though, when that hand came forward and punched him strait in the face, knocking him back to the ground, right on his rear. Gaara was speechless, eyes wide, trained on her as his mouth opened and closed, like he was trying to say something, but was completely mute.

There was no need, though, for she did all the talking.

"You idiot!" She screeched, "You moronic jackass! What the _hell _do you think you are doing?" She had grabbed him by the collar, his limp body allowing her to pull him up, "I thought you were smarter than that! I thought you weren't a total imbecile!"

His cracked face (obtained from her chakre laden strike) stared down at her, enraptured, and his gaze softened. Sakura trailed off as she noticed his intense study.

"Sakura…" He whispered again, aptly pulling her into his arms. She was stiff, holding her self away from him, but then she slowly relaxed into his embrace.

"Stupid," She muttered under her breath, "So, so stupid. Idiotic, moronic—"

She was silenced once again as his lips pressed against hers, kissing her in a fit of desperation and relief. And she kissed right back, hands gripping his hair as his arms tightened around her. Burning tears ran down her cheeks, and Gaara wiped them away without releasing her lips from his.

He would _never _her go. She was his, and nobody would steal her. They were one, and he would not let his other half be whisked away, by her own inclination or another's. He was desert, and she was his water, her light to his dark, life to death. Everything they did went hand in hand, never to be one without the other, for it would not be possible.

The sound of a throat clearing filled the area, and Gaara growled slightly at the intruder, Kakashi. Sakura slapped his shoulder, though, and he subsided as she pulled away, even if he didn't like it.

"Are you alright, Sensei?"

Waving his hands a little, and revealing a half hidden smile, Kakashi responded, "Fine, fine. It was just a little tussle."

Sakura gave a flat look, then scanned her eyes about the clearing, "Okay… then… hmmm."

She had absolutely no idea what to do. After this, Gaara would probably not be welcome in the village, and she couldn't very well just leave him at the gates, who knew what trouble he would get into again. Sakura sighed, grabbing a hold of her unruly male's hand.

"Come on. We probably shouldn't stay here." She turned to wave at Kakashi, "Can you tell Tsunade-shishou that I will be gone a little while, maybe a few days. I'll send a message or something: let you know what the plan is."

And she walked into the woods, dragging Gaara behind her, a hesitant feeling making her legs like led. It wasn't until a few minutes passed, and they were immersed in forest, that she turned to face him.

"I don't even know where to begin."

Gaara just looked down on her features impassively, his fingers gripping hers tightly.

"Why did you come?" Sakura asked.

"To get you."

Sakura felt like pulling her hair out in frustration. Why couldn't he just be a little bit more forthcoming? She could not be around him if one minute he was loving and tender, and the next he was colder than the frozen tundra. She had to understand.

And that was when her patience slipped, "To get me? To get me?" Sakura felt tears building up in her eyes again. Apparently she was a bit moody, for it seemed in just the space of a half an hour she had cried more, and become angrier, than she had in the past week. Really, all she had felt lately was a dull depression, in comparison to a faint, but pounding head-ache.

Sakura shoved off Gaara's hand, reaching up to furiously wipe away scalding tears, "How could you do this to me?" She practically sobbed, all the while trying to suppress it, "You dropped me on the floor. You were—you were—" And though she hated it, she fell back to using childish phrases, "You were _mean _to me!"

His brow quirked at that one, but he would not dare make a comment or an obvious expression, not if he wanted to live and, if ever, reproduce. Instead he reached around her shoulder with his arms, clutching her to his chest as he hunched over to bury his face into her neck.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I hate this." She said in an equally low voice, "I hate that you did this. I hate that you do this to me. I hate… I hate…you made me feel so stupid!"

Gaara nuzzled her neck, "You're not stupid. You are very smart."

Sakura sniffed, "I'm not a dog. Don't try to appease me."

He placed a little kiss on her soft skin, repeating the process as he moved up her jaw, "You're not a dog. You are too pretty."

"Shut up…" But he could tell that the anger had left her. Her arms had wrapped around his shoulders, and the kisses peppering her skin brought little flashes of heat to her lower abdomen.

Then his lips clashed with hers, and it felt as though every moment they touched was better than their whole lives put together. His hands fingered the waist band of her loose pants, the ones she was to sleep in, and his digits slid onto smooth skin. Sakura shivered with the touch, and the spot between her legs became warm and tight.

One of Gaara's hands came to fiddle with the hem of her shirt, lifting it away from her belly as his callused hand slid up to a tense breast. He fingered her as she moaned, eyes staring up at tree braches looming above them.

Slowly, neither of them noticing, sand began to fill up around them, creating a shield that cut them off from the world, as the ground was softened by pliable granules.

"Gaara…"

Somehow her shirt had been pulled off, she wasn't even sure when, and her bare chest was left open to Gaara's ministrations. Her nipples tightened as fingers brushed across the, tweaking as his kisses left wet trails across her collarbones, down her chest, to her stomach. And as she now stared up at the ceiling of sand with speckled holes of light, Sakura found that though he had his faults, Gaara was the one she wanted to be with. So, maybe he had quite a bit of faults, but that would not persuade her away from him. He was kind of like a project… one that she would never give up on, a project that would never end.

His hands caressed the back of her thighs, tugging down the trousers, revealing hip bones and a dimpled lower back. Sakura's hands gripped the red heads shoulders, tugging at the thick cloth that separated her hands from his skin.

Kneeling down at his level, she tugged his jacket down his arms, his shirt over his head. As soon as the cloth passed his face, their mouths met fiercely, tongues clashing in a passion neither had felt before.

And soon, in a torrent of heated kisses and blistering caresses both were bare.

Sakura gasped as she felt nimble fingers run up the inside of her leg, her thigh, and right into the depths of herself.

"Gaara!"

His face was buried into her neck as his fingers, inside of her, made her throb with need and want. Gaara's muffled voice groaned as he hands ran over toned muscles, as her fingers brushed over his pulsing self.

He was crouched over her, and for a moment, Sakura felt as though she was prey trapped by predator. But then Gaara looked at her, his eyes unveiled and raw, and she saw he shared the same want and need, not of the moment—though that was certainly a part of it—but for an entire lifetime.

And then, poised above her as her legs wrapped around his torso, he gently brushed hardened fingertips against her face.

"Sakura…"

Her hand brushed hand slipped back a lock of hair, revealing the tattoo on his forehead.

"'Love,'" She read, her eyes on his as her nails slid over shadowed skin, "It is not enough to explain."

And his head twitched in agreement as they shared another kiss, gentle this time, and he slid into her.

It was tighter than she could have ever imagined, making a painful burn that she would never wish away. Slowly, his muscles bunched and stretched as he began to pump inside of her. And at the same timing so did the pain dissipate, leaving only pleasure.

Slamming into her he grunted and growled as she gasped and let out moaning screams. His mouth was still buried into her neck, leaving little nips and bites that didn't hurt at all, but would certainly leave marks.

With each breath, with each thrust, they came closer to an asymmetrical climax; lit in darkness of protection and evanescent rays of leaf-like light.

"Gaara!"

A burst of pleasure so intense, so insurmountable, filled the both of them, leaving them with breathless lungs and weakened limbs. And after blinking away the colored spots in her gaze, Sakura felt Gaara pull out of her, leaving her empty and full at the same moment.

Bound and freed with fatigue, and the warm body against her, Sakura ran her fingers through the mussed hair of her lover. His hands left little swirls of feeling behind them as they tiredly rubbed across her belly, his arms pulling him to her.

With a resolution of contentment, Sakura's eyes drooped, her back to Gaara's chest with his arm draped over her.

"You are my everything." She whispered, and he replied with a nuzzle to the back of her neck, "Yes."

The last thing she saw was that many of the delicate holes from the little barrier filling in; leaving dimness so deep she could barely see the hand in front of her face.

Not that it mattered. She was too busy looking at the back of her eyelids, concentrating on the deepened breathing of her partner.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

"Don't judge a book by the cover, my mom used to say."

Gaara let loose a little groan, shifting as he tried to ignore Sakura's disrupting flow of mouth.

"Don't do that!" She mockingly snapped, flicking the back of his head, "You're supposed to listen to you spouse." She moved her knees annoyingly, "Especially when you're lying on her lap."

"Mm," Gaara said, "Don't move."

Her fingers massaged into his neck, brushing away hair that needed to be cut.

They were lounging on the coach, lazing about in the quant apartment they shared. Sakura was slumped against the plush arm, with a Gaara cuddled halfway into her legs and abdomen, leaving her feet to fall asleep under his weight. Not that she minded, it was too comfortable anyway. And he was shirtless, which was worth it, considering much of the time he wore more than a few layers.

"You never really scared me, you know." Her mood becoming a little serious, "Your potential scared me, but not you."

Gaara was silent, eyes staring unfocused as his hands found their way to her waist, holding her loosely, but lovingly.

"I never hated you, you know." He said, voice low with emotion he rarely ever revealed, and only to her.

"That's because," Sakura giggled, "You never noticed me."

"I notice everything. _Everything._"

And as he fell asleep, breath evening, eyes drooping, Sakura smiled.

He was her everything, her life, her world, her soul.

Gaara was the one that had pulled her away from self-inflicted pain, toughening her to the atrocities of life, while to still leaving her human. And she had done the same for him.

She wondered how he would react when she told him that her period was late. Way late.

Yeah, life was good, and Sakura was aiming to keep it that way.

**_OoooFinoooO_**

**A/N: **There you go. The end. I hope you liked it, and please tell me your opinion. The next should be the AU GaaraxSakura, but I have to warn you, it could be VERY SLOW. Schools starting, and I have to work, as well as do Karate, AND I am planning on starting Karate Instructors Academy.

But I will try. I love to write, and though my skills need honing and are far from polished, I hope to bring you pleasure in reading as I gain pleasure in writing. Maybe—MAYBE—an epilogue will be produced: depends on how things work out.

Until next time, until the next tale…

emeraldoni


	7. Epilogue

**Unraveling of a Dune**

PART VII: EPILOGUE

By: emeraldoni

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. _

Gaara scowled as he walked down the bustling street, bags full of oddities in both hands. Plastic rustled, combining with the rhythm of the whoosh clothes as he made his way back to his and Sakura's little home as quick as he could. He tried to ignore the knowing smiles and barely veiled grins as he passed the villagers, for it became an almost regular occurrence to see the KazeKage rushing down the street, groceries in hand. It was no secret that his wife was, well, a little bit demanding in her pregnancy.

Shinobi and the working peoples alike enjoyed seeing their leader brought down by a mere woman, his wife, and it rankled at Gaara. Not as though he would do anything about it though, not when she acted like _this. _

When he first found out Gaara was… pleasantly surprised. He wasn't upset at all, not with the way she told him, or the fact that he _hadn't _been the first to know. No, he was not frustrated at that at all. Of course, them having a baby was definitely something unexpected, and the little post-it note stuck on their apartment door had hit him harder than a Rock Lee kick to the face.

_Gaara_

_I'm pregnant!_

It said, a little heart and smiley face adorning the sky-blue slip of paper. At first he thought it was some kind of weird joke, that maybe Sakura had gone temporarily insane. He wouldn't put it past her.

But no, that was not it. His doubts were wisped away as he stepped into the apartment, only to see a pink head peeking from behind the kitchen doorway. A slight blush adorned her cheeks as she stared at him with a nervous smile.

Her laugh was slightly jittery, "Hello, Gaara! Did you get my message?" Her voice was an octave too high.

And for the first time in—well, he didn't remember when, Gaara was shocked speechless.

"It's…true?"

Sakura nodded shyly, her creepy laugh echoing around the living room. In the end, though it came unexpected, Gaara had been the exact opposite of unhappy, and more than a little amazed. A little him running around, a little Gaara…

Maybe it would be better if the kid was more like Sakura.

And then time passed, and Gaara decided maybe they shouldn't have a child, because it would certainly be a monster. This was proven by his wife's attitude the past few months. He just wanted to get this over with, and maybe—if he was lucky—the kid would be moved out before he knew it.

Of course, Gaara was not one to be ensconced with good luck. Instead, he spent his days in torture, reverting back to sleepless nights—filled with the work of a KazeKage—while his days were spent kissing the very ground Sakura walked on. Never had he felt so… degraded.

Ten years ago no one would have seen Gaara bowing to a woman, getting _groceries, _and being a weakling in general. But then again, he thought, Orochimaru would never stand a chance against his kunoichi, and the Akatsuki? Forget it, they were no match. Really, Konoha and Suna should just gather up all the pregnant women and send them after S-class criminals. The evil shinobi wouldn't stand a chance, and the army of Hippo-like woman would be feared and revered everywhere.

Gaara was too afrai—smart, though, to actually try to make a pregnant woman work, like Sakura, because they would probably come after him, his dear Kunoichi leading them in a dastardly attack pf puffed breaths, swollen ankles, and many, many, bathroom breaks.

Gaara frowned as a giggle resounded behind him, but his glare could not find the offender. Reaching the apartment, the rusty haired shinobi squared his shoulders before entering.

"Ah! Gaara!" Sakura laughed as she rolled over to him (at least, she was so big he didn't know how she walked) and gave him a hug—which didn't at all work with her bulging belly in the way.

"You took _forever! _I was worried!"

What was going on? Hadn't she just practically thrown him out of their shared home? She had been throwing stuff at him—or trying, at least. Her voice had certainly worked, as she had screamed him all the way to the street. He should be used to this though, for this was how she had been acting for quite some time, like a hormonal teenager, except worse.

No matter though, at least she was happy now.

Gaara reached down to kiss his wife on the cheek, while setting down the bags. Before he could reach though, Sakura's face froze, blood draining to leave it whiter than snow.

Both of them looked down at the floor, a puddle of water spreading across the floor.

"Oh." Sakura said, "Fuck."

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Naruto paced back and forth, eyes trained on a certain door as his face tensed in worry, as well as curiosity.

"What the hell's taking them so long?"

Sasuke sighed, exasperated at his… friend, and rival, "It takes more than a bowl of ramen to give birth, dobe."

"Shut up! This is retarded! We should be in there with her!"

Sasuke gave the blond the '_are you crazy?' _look, his shoulders tensing from his lackadaisical pose in the uncomfortable plastic chair in a hideous green shade.

"Naruto, would you seriously want to be with Sakura while she gave birth? Do you even remember how she acted while pregnant?"

Naruto was defensive, "So what…" but he did not complain again. In fact, he went to the other side of the room to pace when a loud scream and crash resounded from the door his very concentration was directed on. Sasuke smirked when he caught sight of Naruto's darting eyes and spastic fidgeting.

Even giving birth—especially giving birth—Sakura was a very imposing figure.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

"GGGGGGAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!"

Gaara winced as the scream practically blew out his ear drums.

He did not like this, not one bit. After her first contraction he had almost decapitated the nurse, and even now—after the explanation (lecture)—he still felt riled up, and more than a little nervous. He did not like to hear her scream, and he certainly did not like to think that she was feeling even a sliver of pain.

She certainly was though, if her screams and the destruction about her was and indication.

"GAARA!" He blanched as he turned back to her, sending the hardest glare he could ever muster in the hospital workers direction. They returned it though, probably still upset about the barrier of sand he had created around her earlier, in a fit of panic.

No more babies. Definitely no more babies, and no more pregnant women. He didn't even see how humanity was still alive, if it took this much trouble to bring them into life. He reached out to her, and she gripped his hand in a (literally) bone-crushing grip.

He was worried, as well.

Was it supposed to take this long? They had been in there for—was it a few hours now?–and it seemed as though Sakura kept getting more frantic with pain. What if… what if…

What if she ended up like his mother? Dead.

No, he wouldn't think on that. That was impossible, and he knew something like that would be un-survivable for him. This had better be one damn good baby, to be putting her though this, _him _through this. And he though dying was bad! It was nothing compared to this torture. Why didn't they just slip heated needed needles under his nails, it might make this easier.

Another scream ripped though the air, and Gaara tensed, willing his sand to stay calm. Currently it only whirled around the room in a soft, circular breeze. With every wave of pain coursing through Sakura the sand would become erratic. The doctors didn't really care for this.

Not that Gaara gave a fuck, as long as they fixed Sakura, and quick.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

"Kami. He's—he's…"

"Ugly."

Sakura gasped, sending a shocked glare in her husband's direction, "No he's not! He's just—"

She glanced down at the baby in her arms, a small smile flitting upon her tired features, yet seeming utterly beautiful to his worried eyes.

"He's just… eccentric looking." She sent a harsh glare at him, "You'll see, he'll be very cute when he gets a bit older."

Gaara refrained from rolling his eyes as he stared at the little red-skinned, wrinkly bundle. It slept soundly in his mother's arms, resting after being fed, his shadowed eyes closed with soft breaths.

"The boy," Gaara muttered, "Is definitely going to be made fun of in class."

"He will not!" Sakura shot back, "He's out beautiful baby boy! Leave the poor thing alone."

'Thing' indeed, "Hn." A few moments Gaara made another comment, "What kind of enemy can take a shinobi with pink hair seriously?"

Mistake. Big mistake.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

Gaara slid his chair back slightly, eyes wide as he realized what he had just said aloud. He wondered whether the terrifying experience he had just gone through affected his brain, because he would normally _never _say anything like that. And so, in a very un-Gaara like fashion, he retreated.

"Nothing."

Another hard look came from his kunoichi, but she let it go, "That's what I thought."

He hadn't meant it in the first place, anyway. For all his sarcastic comments, Gaara was really in awe. To think, this…thing, this life, had come from Sakura, from him. And even if it was a little weird looking (with its pink hair, shadowed eyes, and red, wrinkly skin) he found that he would do anything to keep it alive, to make it happy.

It was so odd, this feeling. Not in a million years, adding every grain of sand in the desert, had Gaara ever thought he would have a family. Him, of all people, was loved and cherished, and he loved and cherished in return.

It just went to show, anyone would be fixed. Because that was what he had needed. He was broken, and he had been fixed, mended in a way that made him see the sun instead of the night, made him see life instead of death.

And then, Gaara smiled, fingers brushing lightly over his child's curled hands, his wife's warm cheek. Sakura smiled back, "See, it's not so bad, is it?"

Well, maybe not.

At the instant the baby awoke, a great monstrous cry tearing out of his dainty throat. Sakura reached to hand him to Gaara, but before the KazeKage could grab his son, something happened. One of the little dainty curled fists reached out, pounding into the bedside table, leaving a small crater. Shocked silence, neither of them wanted to comment on neither the abnormal chakre control, nor the sand floating around the baby boy, which certainly wasn't being controlled by Gaara.

He caught sight of the horror in Sakura's eyes, and he pondered what kind of hellion they produced. The kid might be able to beat Naruto's infamous reputation.

"_It's not so bad, is it?"_

Okay, so maybe that was debatable, but Gaara couldn't help but feel anticipation for the future, no matter what it brought.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

**A/N: **There we go, the end: completely. So, did you like? It was the epilogue, and you got to witness a pregnant Sakura, Gaara's reaction to her, and what their baby was like. So, have you had enough? Of course you have. Heh.

Anyways, got to go, I'm late to my Karate Academy meeting. This was a totally spur of the moment thing. Short and sweet and written really quickly (if you couldn't tell).

Until the next story (for real, this time… I think)

emeraldoni


End file.
